


Lost Love

by missmagic



Series: Voltron Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, SAD AS SHIT, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This was written before s4 so please dont come at me with age discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic/pseuds/missmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a painful thing for soulmates to be separated.  Especially when there is probably no chance of them ever being reunited or knowing if they are even alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Love

He felt the searing heat of the white star bear down on him and the many others who were working around him. This planet's heat was far greater than Earth's, no wonder this planet was nothing but a seemingly endless desert. His shoulder and ears stung with blisters from being burnt one too many times. Matt tried to remember how pale he used to be now that his skin was darkened. How long had he been here. This work camp to spend the rest of his days doing whatever those Galra bastards told him to do. Worrying for his father everyday who worked in another part of the camp, only after the day had ended would they be sent back to their cells would he be able to see him. Suddenly a bell rang out signaling the start of a 10 minute break and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He was surprised the first day he was here that they gave them breaks, Matt expected to be worked until he dropped. Right enough, what good were workers if they all kept dying of exhaustion.

Quickly, he jogged over to the huge boulder not far away, its shadow the only bit of shade from what he could see. A numbness started to spread through his legs as he sat down and leaned against the rock. Closing his eyes his mind started to wander. Slowly his hand came up to his face and traced the name under the left side of his jaw. Matt knew the name like his own, he could run his fingers over the letters perfectly without looking, he'd done it enough times.

An ache started to grow in his chest as he thought of his soul mate. Lost to him for him to probably never see again. Though, at least he'd met his before losing him. He knew that he was luckier than some. However, being able to trace the word was different from being able to see it. He then noticed something sparkling out of the corner of his eye, turning to see a piece of metal poking out from the ground. Thin but long fingers reached and wrapped gently around the metal as he brought it closer to himself. Staring into it he discovered that it was like a slightly dirty mirror the way it reflected and something light settled in his gut. Bringing it up closer to him he angled his jaw.

His heart stopped and Lungs fluttered as he read it. ' _Takashi_ ' it read in neat black handwriting. Matt felt relief and joy blossom in his chest. It was black. The letters were black. They hadn't turned grey and settled to looking like an old scar. It was still bold and beautiful. However, that joy turned to worry. Last time he saw Shiro was when he sacrificed himself so that Matt would be saved from fighting in the ring. He was glad that his love hadn't been sent to his grave, that he survived. But at what cost? How hurt was he? Was he still fighting? Was he changed? Tears started to build up in his eyes, trickling down his cheeks as much as he tried to contain them. Oh, how he missed Shiro. 

How long had it been? It felt like an eternity but he knew that it was possible for it to be only a few months or was it a year. No not a year, well, not yet at least. Curling up into himself. He clutched his jaw as if holding on to Shiro's name was the same as holding on to the man himself.

 

~

 

It was cold. A harsh nip that slithered into every crook and cranny in his body. Wrapping its way around his fingers and toes, turning them numb and unfeeling. The darkness only made it all the more harsh. With no light to warm him or his cell. They only light was the purple glow that came from his right arm. He remembered it being torn in a fight, rendered useless as it hanged almost completely detached at his side. Staining the ring floor red. Then he won and was dragged away for it to be replaced with metal and Galra magic. 

He'd had the prosthetic for a few fights now. Only finding out what it was capable of in his previous fight. Remembering his opponent, twice his size with twice the strength and speed. Shiro thought that this was it, his reign as champion over and his spark gone from the Universe. Then he remembered home. His little blue planet so far away and how it didn't know. It was defenceless and so, so vulnerable. He also remembered Matt and that was enough for him to struggle. He reacted on an instinct.

His fingers straightened and muscles tensed. Purple started to rise from his arm and glow. His arm came up and he could almost feel his opponent so soft neck as his hand passed through it. He didn't mean it. He didn't want that to happen. Shiro watched as their eyes widened in shock. Feeling the creatures warm blood splatter on to his face. Then they fell and he rose. Champion the audience screamed. Their blood lust sated and they rejoiced in the loss of a life. He wanted to forget it. He wanted rid of that arm.

It hurt and burned and ached. The arm was metal, fake, it felt no pain but phantom. Where the metal met flesh searing, still painful to move and only burned on a good day. Worst of all, the name was gone.

Matt's name was gone. For all of his days before the Galra he would trace the messy handwriting that had stitched itself under his forearm at birth. Now it was gone. Gone with the rest of his arm. Where was Matt? Had his plan actually saved him? He wondered that if he still had his arm, would it still be black or grey. Now he would never know. Never find out if his love had perished or survived. That hurt more than his arm ever would.

Shiro couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand the sight of the clear metal of his forearm. How dare they! How dare they steal his chance to be with Matt when they took them. How dare they force him to fight, to lose him arm and his only remaining connection to his Soul mate. Then he started to scratch. And scratch and scratch. A voice in the back of his mind said rip it off. His left hand started to ache but he ignored it. His left thumb started to buckle as did the rest of his fingers but he ignored it.

How long did he sit there. Scratching metal and ignoring how his nails started to bleed. He didn't care. He had to fix the mistake. 

Then it was done.

He sat back. Red oozing from his hand but he couldn't give a shit. Shiro was too busy staring at his forearm. It was fixed, not as perfect or as beautiful as it once was but it was there. He curled up around it. Almost cuddling his arm as tears slowly dropped on the messy scratches that read ' _Matt_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hurt me and please comment.


End file.
